sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dahlia Riviera
Name: Riviera, Dahlia Gender: Female. Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Choir, Varsity Tennis School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Tall and curvacious, Dahlia's body is nicely tanned all over. Her facial features are rather plain however, contradicting her nearly perfect and desirable physique. She has big brown eyes and a large nose and jaw. She also has large feet for a girl, size 10, which are the feature she is most self-concious about, although they haven't stopped her from being a graceful dancer. Biography: Dahlia was always the pride and joy of her parents. Her older brother did nothing but cause them trouble and thus the sweet and always determined to excel Dahlia was the child they chose to spend their time polishing and glossing through her talents in voice and sports. She has led a rather uneventful life. Her brother resides in a correctional institution and she and her father go to see him monthly. Before he went to jail, Thomas taught his sister many tricks of juvenile delinquicy such as how to pick a lock and how to shoplift without being caught... although Dahlia never opts to use her potential abilities. Other: Dahlia absolutely abhores violence and the sight of blood enough to make her faint. She has a particular fondness for babies and small furry animals. Number: 67 As written by Pickle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Pick Axe Conclusions: I have a feeling that this girl's weak stomach will do her in. She'll see some blood, faint, and then someone will take her out then. Just about anything could happen, with her weak stomach in mind. Then again, it could make her avoid a dangerous situation altogether. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Cillian Crowe Collected Weapons: Pick Axe (issued weapon, discarded) Allies: None Enemies: Cillian Crowe Mid-Game Evaluation: Dahlia began her game at the gazebo, where she stayed hunched over through the first announcement or two, petrified. After the third announcement sounded, Dahlia braved her pack and discovered her weapon: a pickaxe. In a sign of refusal to play the game, Dahlia tossed it into the nearby pushes, which would prove to be a fatal mistake on her part. Directly after, she was greeted by Cillian Crowe. After a threat gone unheard, Dahlia attempted to run away from Cillian and escape underneath the platform of the gazebo. Cillian, in his deranged state, decided that "Dolly" wanted to play Hide and Go Seek, and counted to ten before searching for Dahlia. Unable to find her, he jumped up and down on the platform in a fury, causing Dahlia to scream and give away her position. Cillian chased her underneath the gazebo, and despite all of her attempts to escape him, inevitably killed her in the crawl space, using his fingernails to slit her throat. Post-Game Evaluation: Some people just aren't fit to survive. After all, there can only be one winner in Survival of the Fittest, and a girl who throws her weapon away and screams over somebody stomping around on the gazebo platform certainly wasn't fit for survival. Indeed Dolly, you will be missed. Memorable Quotes: "Fuck this game! Fuck all of you, you sick motherfuckers! You'll never get away with this!" - speaking to Danya via camera feed "...an-and he's a big football player and he has a gun! And he just left to pee and he'll be right back and he'll kick you're ass if you don't leave! Stay away or... or..." - to Cillian Crowe at the gazebo Other/Trivia *It is stated in Dahlia's story that she was one of the people who used to pick on Hawley Faust. Threads The following is a list of threads containing Dahlia, in chronological order. *Birthday Games And Homocide At The Gazebo Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dahlia Riviera. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students